parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace Jr. Circus Girl
NickyHelp' Movie Spoof of Walt Disney "Casey Jr. Circus Train" Cast *Casey Jr. Engine & Tender - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Yellow Coach - Linda (Phineas and Ferb) *White Organ and Blue Box - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Brown Red Box and Green Case Car - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Elephant Car - Sofia (Sofia the First) *Zebra and Camel Car - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Monkey and Gorilla Cage Car - Elsa (Frozen) *Bear Cage Car - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Kangaroo Car - Milly (Phineas and Ferb) *Traveling Van - Gretchen (Phineas and Ferb) *In the Sack - Elena (Elena Of Avalon) *Circus Van - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Circus Van In the Sack - Jane Darling (Peter Pan in Return to Neverland) *Blue Coach - June (Little Einsteins) *Uncle Barkley Van - Ginger Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Green and Orange Stripe Car - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Giraffe Car - Star Butterfly (The Star vs Forces of Evil) *Orange Baggage - Esmeralda (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) *Orange Box and Green Box - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Tiger Cage and Hyena Cage Car - Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Hippo Car - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Frieght Car - Mulan *Blue Box and Red Box - Misty (Pokemon) *Ostriches Car - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Lion Cage Car - Missy (Phineas and Ferb) *Green Coach - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Horse Car - Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Ringmaster Caboose - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Songs: *Chorus: Candace Junior's coming down the track *Coming down the track *With a smokey stack *Hear her puffing, coming round the hill *Candace's here to thrill *Every Jack and Jill *Every time her funny little whistle sounds *(Choo Choo) *Everybody hurries to the circus grounds *Time for lemonade and Cracker Jacks *Candace Junior's back *Candace Junior's back *Candace: I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, *Narrator: The End! Gallery Candace.jpg|Candace as Casey Jr. Engine and C. Jr. R. R. Tender Linda_(Phineas_%26_Ferb).png|Linda as Yellow Coach car Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as White Organ and Blue Box Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Red/Brown Box and Green Case Sofia.jpg|Princess Sofia as Elephant car Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Zebras and Camels Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa as Monkey and Gorilla Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Bear Cage Milly.png|Milly as Kangaroo car Princess Elena 3.jpg|Elena as In the Sack Princess Irene.jpg|Princess Irene as Blue Coach 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Clown Van Annie-1.png|Annie as Green and Orange Stripes car Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Giraffe Car Anastasia.jpg|Anastaisa as Star Van YmCUnYW0.jpg|Ginger Hirano as Horse car Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda as Orange Baggage car Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Orange Box and Green Box Stacy_Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano as Tiger and Hyenas Cage Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Hippo car 250px-Misty AG.png|Misty as Frieght car Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Blue Wagon and Red Wagon Vanessa_Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Ostriches Car Gretchen.png|Gretchen as Lion car Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Green Coach car Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Ringmaster Caboose Category:NickyHelp Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoof